Nossa primeira noite
by Nathy.vieira
Summary: a noite mais esperada por ele... será q no fim, tudo dará certo.. pelo menos aproveite o momento...


Esta Fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo

Esta Fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

Inuyasha não me pertence, mas sim à Rumiko Takahashi...

É uma one-shot altamente hentai! Se você na faz gosto, por favor, não leia, para quem gosta bom proveito! Essa é minha primeira fic, não pretendo escrever muito apenas quero cumprir as regulamentações para me tornar uma beta oficial do site. Bem, sem mais delongas... Boa Leitura!!

--x--

Nossa Primeira Noite

Uma doce e quente brisa ondulava as folhas das árvores. A lua espelhava seu brilho prateado sobre o vilarejo. Kagome observava o astro, apoiada na janela de sua cabana. Sua luminosidade lembrou-lhe os longos cabelos de Inuyasha... Seu brilho, sua suavidade...

A jovem cerrou os olhos, um doce e quente desejo atravessou seu corpo como uma fome ansiosa por ser satisfeita. Quando será que ele voltaria? O desejo aumentava a ponto de ruborizar sua face. Kagome despiu-se. Inesperadamente um par de braços fortes a abraçou por trás. Ela tremeu. Longos dedos subiram até seu pescoço e queixo, obrigando-a a voltar-se. Um par de olhos dourados a olhava com paixão.

- Kagome, minha Kagome...

A voz de Inuyasha era tão sensual... Sua beleza, voz, força... Tudo isso fazia dele o mais belo Hanyou que ela já vira. As mãos dela tremeram e tocaram as costas dele. O hanyou estremeceu ao toque.

- Inu...

- Kagome... minha k-chan... Estava a minha espera?

- Eu...

Uma mão tocou o queixo de Kagome e levantou seu rosto. Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, lábios quentes tocaram sua boca. Com um suspiro, esta se abandonou ao beijo. A língua de Inuyasha explorava a boca de Kagome, passando-a por seus dentes, o seu peito másculo tocou os mamilos dela, arrancando-lhe um gemido abafado. As duas bocas separaram-se.

- Desculpa tê-la feito esperar. (disse Inu, acariciando sua bochecha) Tens fome?

- Sim... mas não para comer... COMIDA.

Os olhos de Kagome pareciam lançar faíscas de fogo. Todo seu corpo emanava calor. Uma mão desceu pelas costas de Inu e a arranhou levemente. Ele estremeceu fortemente. Kagome logo sentiu sua ereção contra suas coxas, quando o hanyou se inclinou mais para ela.

- Estou vendo que está com fome também. Sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Inuyasha estava incrédulo; Kagome estava excessivamente descarada. Ele nunca a tinha visto daquela maneira. " _mas.. talvez.. se Kagome o AMASSE..." _Um raio de esperança inundou-o.

- Kagome...

Completamente nua, sua pele era alva como a neve. A bela face estava levantada e os quentes olhos castanhos, expressivos o fixavam. O hanyou esperou ansioso.

Kagome passou suas mão pela camisa de Inuyasha até seu ventre. Parou por um momento, continuando até chegar ao púbis. O hanyou estremeceu, pois foi pego de surpresa.

- Porque não tira essa roupa?

Sem resposta ele começou a retirar seu Haori, quando estava seminu, kagome suavemente desceu sua calça. O grande e duro membro, coberto de veias implorava ser tocado... Ser...

A boca de Kagome rodeou o pênis dele como se estivesse ansiando por isso há muito tempo. A suavidade dos seus lábios o suave roçar dos seus dentes o levaram a loucura. Gemendo, entrelaçou os dedos aos cabelos de Kagome e passou a outra mão pela sua face alva e sedosa. Ela estava de joelhos, a visão das costas e principalmente a visão das nádegas redondas dela, a sua boca chupando seu pênis... O sangue de Inu ferveu nas suas veias. Com os olhos fixos nas nádegas dela, o hanyou abaixou-se um pouco colocando um joelho no chão. Passou uma mão sobre as costas dela, até o inicio de sua gruta. Ela estremeceu ao toque e esperou, suspeitando do que viria. Dois longos dedos procuraram e tocaram a pequena, aveludada e lubrificada entrada. Inuyasha começou a empurrar devagar, sentindo a penetração de seus dedos e o abrir das paredes. Ela gemeu quando os dedos entraram por completo e sugou com mais força. Uma mão rodeou o membro imponente, bombeando-o mais e mais, a outra acariciava o peitoral desnudo dele. Os dois dedos estimulavam a feminilidade de Kagome, entrando e saindo, num ritmo que a enlouquecia.

Inu forçava seu membro para frente quase a ponto de sufocá-la. Esta pensou que se continuassem, Inu explodiria e tudo estaria acabado... Removeu a boca, que estava úmida e deu um beijo quente a boca dele e aproximando a sua face do ouvido do hanyou murmurou:

- Quero que me possua a noite toda! Meu Inu...

O hanyou estremeceu, a sua excitação aumentando cada vez mais. A jovem deitou-se no fouton, o seu peito subindo e descendo, a respiração ofegante devido ao prazer.

Olhando nos olhos dele, ela abriu as pernas, pondo uma mão sobre a coxa. Sua gruta estava úmida e seu ponto de prazer estava rígido e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam intensamente. Ele quase podia sentir o calor que emanava dela. Deitou-se junto de sua pequena, o corpo forte cobrindo-a. Inuyasha começou a beijar o pescoço dela, mordendo um pouco aí e no lóbulo da orelha, arrancando pequenos gemidos e sussurros de Kagome. Os gemidos aumentaram um pouco quando o hanyou avançou para os mamilos rosados, sugando-os e mordendo-os, provocando sua rigidez.

As reações de Kagome deliciavam inuyasha. Seus olhos de encontro à pele alva, o cabelo negro encharcado de suor, os braços que o abraçavam e o toque das mãos... A deliciosa boca roçou o seu seio e os mamilos, uma cor vermelha em sua face. Levantou os olhos para ele com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Você é tão lindo Inu...

O hanyou sorriu passando uma mão por entre os cabelos dela. Os grandes olhos dourados e o toque a instigaram e despertou nela um desejo furioso, sua vulva tremia, os bicos de seus seios latejavam com a excitação. Ela tinha que reconhecer que Inu nunca a ofendera, nunca tivera intenções de magoá-la. Não podia esperar mais, seu corpo implorava pela realização, pedia por isso. Era fome, era agonia.

Gemendo agarrou-se a Inuyasha, não querendo mais prolongar as caricias.

- Você está tão quente hoje Kagome...

- Por favor... Te quero agora.. Vem...

Inu beijou seus seios em resposta, descendo até sua feminilidade. Lambeu suavemente seu botão, arrancando um estremecimento de Kagome e um grande e bem gostoso gemido. Suas costas arqueavam enquanto ele passava a língua pelo seu corpo. Separou um pouco as coxas dela, exibindo sua entrada e lambendo a mesma, enquanto punha um dedo. Kagome beliscava seus próprios mamilos, uma grande excitação invadia seu corpo.

- Inu, meu Inu...

Gemeu completamente perdida. Inuyasha colocou-a de bruços, seu pequeno orifício parecia chamá-lo, implorando ser penetrado. Apertou as nádegas dela, aproximando a glande de sua caverna... O pênis entrou afastando as paredes apertadas e úmidas. Ela gemeu e agarrou os lençóis. O resto do membro entrou lentamente, enchendo-a por completo. Kagome levantou as ancas estremecendo, enquanto Inu começava a entrar e sair. O longo membro era aquecido dentro de si, os testículos de Inu batiam em suas nádegas. Os gemidos dela enchiam o quarto, enquanto ele entrava e saia com mais força. Inesperadamente Inuyasha agarrou-a e virou-a novamente, dando-lhe um beijo vigoroso. Continuou sua louca exploração da caverna de Kagome enquanto mantinham seus lábios unidos.

Os lábios de Inuyasha não se afastavam, como se quisesse sugar sua alma. A sua língua explorava sua boca furiosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava mais e mais para dentro dela. Kagome se sentiu úmida entre as coxas, o clímax estava iminente. Inuyasha soltou um poderoso gemido que fez Kagome tremer, sentiu o membro estremecer dentro dela e soltar o liquido quente. Gritou com todas as suas forças e caiu sobre a cama. Inu estava sobre ela, respirando contra seu pescoço. Beijou-lhe os ombros suavemente.

Kagome olhou para fora, os primeiros raios de sol apareciam.

- Inuyasha...?

- Sim.

- Esta foi a noite mais maravilhosa que já tive...

- Ah. Serio...?

- Você é perfeito meu Inu... Perfeito!

Estas palavras comoveram Inuyasha, que sentiu as suas esperanças aumentarem.

- Kagome...

A jovem fixou os seus olhos nos dele. Deu-lhe um suave beijo e murmurou uma frase que atacou Inuyasha no mais fundo de seu coração.

" Te amo de mais meu AMOR! "

Espero que tenham gostado! Kissus (se possível enviem reviews)


End file.
